Arriving at Pangea/Styracosaurus Encounter
Here is how our heroes arrived Pangea in The Lost World: Genesis Park. On the S.S. Headliner II, Dead ahead we Pangea. Rarity was putting on her boots. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? What's with those boots? Rarity: (wore her best boots) There was mud on the Island, My hooves must stay clean and dry. Sunset Shimmer: Honestly, Rarity. The mud comes off easily. Sassy Saddles: At least you're not the only one, Rarity. Dr. Hooves: Everything's fine, Sassy. Sassy Saddles: I hope you're right, Darling. Inside the RV, Yuna and her friends were in hiding. Princess Yuna: (hiding in the kitchen and whispers) As soon as they departed, We'll prepare food to surprise them. Snowdrop: (hiding with Yuna and whispers) I hope you know what you're doing. Dipper Pines: So, This is how you get to Pangea. Mabel Pines: At least no one and no pony can find us in here. Phineas Flynn: They won't know what'll hit them. Ferb Fletcher: The sooner the rescue mission's done, The better. Princess Twila: (reading Journal 13) Pangea is gonna be so cool. Gosalyn Mallard: Are you up for this, Honk? Honker Muddlefoot: More then ready, Gosalyn. The Journals were glowing again. On Pangea, The search party for Mickey Mouse, His crew and Orange Bloom begins. Laval: It's just like Chima. Lloyd Garmadon: Only different. Ford Pines: We have work to do. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, We all know the drill. Stanley Pines: Right, Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope they're okay. Ford Pines: We must find Orange Bloom, Mickey and his crew right away. Sunburst: Right! In the RV, Yuna and her friends checked if the coast is clear. Princess Yuna: They're gone. Okay, Guys. The coast is clear. The foals came out of hiding and looked around outside. Dipper Pines: Finally! Buford Van Stomm: (comes out of the closet and got hit by the ball) Ow! (shakes his head) Scrappy-Doo: There's no turning back now. Gideon Gleeful: It'll be the best adventure yet. Princess Skyla: That's good. Armor Bride: Now what? Nyx: Yeah, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Just go with us on this. Bart Simpson: Okay, We'll go with you on this. And they came up with a plan to make their mentors change their minds. Meanwhile, The group continued searching for Orange Bloom, Mickey and his crew. SpongeBob SquarePants: According to this map, They should be just right around the creek. Stanley Pines: Then, That's where we'll go. Sunburst: Let's start looking. Trixie: Orange Bloom! Marble Cake: Mickey! Thomas: Where Are You!? Percy: Where could they be? James: I have no idea. Toby: I hope they're okay. Pinkie Pie: Look! Look! Percy: What is it? Up ahead were a whole heard of Styracosaurus migrating. Ford Pines: Look! Cheese Sandwich: It's a whole herd of Styracosaurus! Maud Pie: They're amazing dinosaurs. Just then, Some of the Styracosaurus are migrating to another location. Patrick Star: Wow! Plankton: Wow is right, Patrick! Aren't they amazing, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: They're so beautiful. Flash Sentry: Ooh, Aah. That was always start, There was all the running and screaming. Spike: (pulls out a small camera) Remarkable. Starlight Glimmer: I'll say. Thorax: I've never seen anything like it. Spike took the pictures and one has Orange Bloom, Mickey and his crew. Orange Bloom: Surprise, Big Sister! Orange Cream: Orange Bloom! Sis! (hugged her younger sister) Orange Bloom: Big Sis! Marble Cake: Great to see you. Toby: Glad you're okay, Mickey. Mavis: It's been awhile. Figge: Without a doubt. Mickey Mouse: You see? Sora was expecting pictures of Extinct Animals in Pangea. Orange Bloom: Just wait until I take a picture of the baby. Soos Ramirez: Not a good idea, Orange Bloom. There could be a mama out there. Percy: Be careful, Orange Bloom. Orange Bloom looked for a baby Styracosaurus and found it. She took a picture but the flash from the camera hurting it's eyes. Baby Styracosaurus: (yelps for it's mother) The baby styracosaurus calls for it mother, It heard it fare enough from here. Mickey Mouse: What have you done?! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Uh-oh. Goofy: Gawrsh! What's happening!? Gremlin Gus: It's just protecting the baby! Homer Simpson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Orange Bloom: Heads up! Donald: Did ya see that, Douggie!? Douglas: Aye, Donnal! That I have! The Heard of Styracosaurus got away and the mother led the baby. Plankton: That was a close one. Patrick Star: Guys, Look! Someone made us a campfire! Mr. Krabs: Fire at camp! SpongeBob SquarePants: We gotta stop the fire! Max Goof: Right behind ya, SpongeBob! Goofy: Max! Wait up! At the camp, They tried to put out the fire. Stanley Pines: Put out that fire! Patrick Star: (pours water at the fireplace) Max Goof: Don't waste the water, Patrick! SpongeBob SquarePants: Use dirt to put out the fire! Twilight Sparkle: Who started the fire? The foals came out of the RV and got busted. Princess Yuna: We just want to make dinner. Twilight Sparkle: (feeling disappointed) How did you get here?! Where're the Autobots and Maximals?! Ford Pines: Didn't any of you realize why the Maximals and Autobots are important for protection?! Princess Twila: They'll be fine. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: They said they'll be glad to join us again when we come back. Sherman: Oops. Stanley Pines: What were you kids thinking!? Mabel Pines: We just want the Journals to be protected from the villains back home, Grunkle Stan. Nyx: We didn't mean to disobey any of you, We just wanted to come badly. Scotch: It's okay, We understand. Thorax: Pangea is thrilled with many dangers. Starlight Glimmer: Look, We just don't want any of you getting hurt. Prince Sunlight: But, We've accomplished every dangerous mission, Mom. We'll be fine, Honest. Sunset Shimmer: You can stay if you want to. Trixie: Just make sure you stay close. Princess Jubilee: Yes, Mom. Prince Jeremiah: We promise. Sunrise Shimmer: Cross our hearts. Cassim: After all, They are our apprentices, Ford. Ford Pines: You do have a good point, Cassim. And Stanley did say not to listen to us. Lisa Simpson: We'll stay well clear out of trouble. Bart Simpson: Alright! Princess Yuna: High Hooves! The foals high hooves as they were excepted. As for the kids, They do high fives. Karen: Look at those foals, They're so happy. Plankton: I know. Orange Cake: I've missed you, Aunt Orange Bloom. Orange Bloom: (hugs her niece) Missed you too, Orange Cake. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225